


Not a Successful Role Playing Game

by RavenaboveStreetlight



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: The Tremere childe somehow managed to persuade the Regent to take part in her “the other day the Sabbat have the Regent” game.Don’t worry about Strauss! She just handcuffed him.Not juicy (actually, not very serious XD)





	Not a Successful Role Playing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Appologies for presenting you my terrible writing.  
> When I was a child I was taught "porn is bad" and now it still haunt me. I just can't write anything about sex in Chinese, so I turn to my second language.

Strauss agreed when the neonate made the proposal.

Some ambitious childer offered themselves for greater power. An elder of the clan inner circle was said to have bedded Goratrix and _the Master_ himself to gain her influence today. No. That was not the case of the girl. She simply had a thing for him. He was not very into it, but if an hour or so playing a harmless game could keep the efficient executer closer to him than she was to other manipulators, it was not a bad idea.

Of course he checked the room and her toys and her at first, to make sure that except for Presence she must cast on him there was nothing at work here.

Then he sat down in the armchair as she would like to see, allowing her to handcuff him, strapping his wrists to the chair arms. The handcuffs were made of leather, with protective cotton linings, and if anything, he could break free without too much effort. Her actions were gentle, her look nervous. Strauss smiled, but she seemed even more nervous then.

“Please, Regent, pretend… emm… well, I mean, please act as if it’s steel, cold and hard. Pretend that it hurts, that its edge is scratching. Oh, and I am a green skin Tzimisce with four arms.”

Behind glasses, he gazed her in a way he would actually not look at the Sabbat if they should capture him, and said coldly, “Never what you want, flesh sculptor.”

“You are my prize.” She cleared her throat and tried to put on a frightening expression, with limited success, “Your blood is mine, ss-oh-bad Tremere. Damn it. I swear I’ve prepared some very cool lines before I came. They just damn escaped.”

She leaned down, looking into his eyes bravely, one hand on his elbow, and the other found his neck.

“Anyway, this cruel Sabbat monster-maker catches you brutally, and she eyes you as if she could cut you up with her eye dagger. Her claws sink in your clothes, then your flesh.”

Strauss wondered which she would prefer: He looked away to show weakness or he snapped at her? But she broke the eye contact first. Her hands ran up and down, stroking across the fabric of his coat.

“I can easily introduce you to pain, warlock.” She said as the imaginary Tzimisce, “After I make you sigh for me.”

Strauss thought he might perform the disgust a little too dramatic, as the girl widened the space between them before she realized it.

“Can you?” he challenged.

She raised an eyebrow, “The Tzimisce is pissed off so she tears your clothes and replies-” she slowly unbuttoned his vest, loosened his belt and slid down the underwear, “Ah, can’t I, my precious prize?”

Strauss led blood to his member when she palmed it. They were after all no longer living, and thus needed to consciously control their bodies if they want to make love or something like that. On the other hand, the undead might have some more fun than the living, if they would explore.

A quick stimulation. A second. She licked the tip of the head with her tongue, almost lazily. Her fingers moved along the boneless flesh, as if to smear him with saliva. She repeated it, quite teasing, but Strauss could tell that she was trying something not very familiar, not a trick.

Later she began to suck the head into her mouth, soft fingers playfully caressing his balls. Her tongue circled the tip, playing with him. She has closed her eyes and sank into a pleasant mood as if she was drinking from some delicious prey, though she was offering a service in fact.

Strauss let out a soft moan when she finally swallowed down his cock. He rolled back his head, feeling how she had him against the back of her throat. It was at a maddening slow speed when she pulled off and took him again that he had every reason to place his hand through her hair and pushed her, so that he would take the lead.

Not that the handcuffs held him back, mused the Regent. He fought the desire down because it was _her_ game, though he was sure nothing like this would ever involve him and a Tzimisce at the same time.

Ever since the night she was hauled down into the cursed darkness, she was living under pressure, surrounded by violence and intrigues. This might be a rare chance, when she could take her own pace, slow and relaxing.

He remained his position, eyes lidded, humming in a deep voice. Vitae was guided to certain places so that the sensation got strengthened, and gradually the neonate knew how to pleasure him and accelerated.

 

 

“So the warlock is beaten… he looks at his capturer with hatred and shame, knowing he’s doomed by her cruel jokes… she’s a fiend, but also an angel. He sighs for her, and realizes… in despair… that he begins to love the pain she gives.” He flattered his eyes open and slightly bent down his head, “He struggles in his bondage, only in the hope to touch her, and accept… whatever she has in store for him.”

“Wow, Regent, I don’t expect such a thorough victory.” she paused to look up.

“You are not going to say something like-‘I almost believe you, treacherous Tremere’?”

The neonate chuckled.

“Am I a horrifying Shimmie?”

“Far from,” Strauss whispered, “but for obvious reasons you are far better than one.”

She stood with a delighted look. Then her phone rang suddenly.

The Tremere forced a bitter smile to her Regent. She was urgently needed elsewhere and there had never been enough room for her to decide. Swiftly she freed him from the chair with a sigh. The real fun had not begun yet.

The Regent caught her wrist and pulled her closer for a kiss. Surprised only at the first fraction of a second, she reciprocated passionately, making it long enough to suffocate a mortal.

“I will come back with good news and the rest of our scenario.” She said softly against his lips.

“You will.” He murmured.

The dead body was back to Work Mode when she walked out of the room.

 _All I want is to bind her to me_ , Strauss reasoned.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little bit surprised to find that after so many years there are always new mods and fanfic of VTMB, but I know the game deserves your love. A friend of mine is a loyal Sabbat XD, always complaining that Bloodlines must have several Cam sponsors behind the mask, but even so he plays it again and again with praises. Pity my skills are so poor (I doubt there will be anyone playing a computer game worse) that I heavily rely on online videos and my friends to know more about different storylines.  
> Strauss is just the type of plotter and scholar that I like. You don't know how the idea that the Sabbat really win over LA and take him (or the Prince, other Primogens, anyone-just especially him!) appeals to me. Anyway I have made this one shot... not so wicked. One day you may know my twisted taste, but not this time.  
> Ah, if he were more popular I would not write on my own, but I find so few works here. (btw, there is a really good Strauss/Tremere neonate work. If Russian holds you back, maybe you can try a translate server. Machine translation is in no way perfect, but at least it reveals part of the work's charm.)


End file.
